


First Kiss

by trenchcoatsandbowlegs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, i saw this video and couldn't not write this and im not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchcoatsandbowlegs/pseuds/trenchcoatsandbowlegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie somehow ropes Dean and Castiel into helping her on a new project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! so this fic is based on [this (super cute) video!!](http://classy-castiel.tumblr.com/post/79263920832/hungry-horny-feminist-first-kiss-creator-asked)
> 
> I saw it and thought it was really great and couldn't not write this. oops.  
> un-beta'd, so if you catch any mistakes, feel free to let me know!

Castiel has no idea what possessed him to even _think_ of saying yes to this.

He had no idea what he was expecting when the enthusiastic red head walked up to him, but it sure as hell wasn’t whether or not he wanted to participate in a video she was making.

“Hi! I’m Charlie Bradbury,” the girl said cheerfully. “I don’t mean to bother you, but I was wondering if you would be willing to help me with a project?”

Castiel looked at her skeptically, but nonetheless responded with, “What’s the project?”

Charlie grinned up at him and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “Okay, well, I’m working on this project for a class I’m taking – basically I just have to film some sort of short video, so not that hard, right? But of course I picked something I thought would be super great to view and see how people interact and didn’t even kind of take into consideration whether or not I could actually get people to _participate_ in, and I’m in dire need of something to help, so really if you’re not busy I would be _so_ appreciative, you don’t even know-“

“Charlie,” Cas cut off. “I can’t tell you whether or not I’ll help if you don’t tell me what the actual project is.” Charlie blushed slightly and nodded at him.

“Right. Okay, sorry. I’ve decided to round up a bunch of strangers for them to kiss – I know, that sounds so weird, but I thought it would be a really great thing to show about people and society in general. I’m trying to get a bunch of different people to help and that’s proven to be a much more difficult feat than I originally thought.” Castiel could tell Charlie was genuinely in need of help but this was a crazy idea. Maybe great for a project, yeah, but not with Castiel partaking in it. “So, if you’re not busy, would you maybe consider helping me? I mean, even if you are busy you can come another time! If you don’t want to help, though, that’s totally fine too and I’m really sorry for bothering you in that case.”

Cas bit his lip and looked down at Charlie. Her face was pleading and she looked downtrodden. He sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. He had no clue why he was about to do this, but something compelled him to say, “Yeah, okay. I can help you.”

Charlie absolutely beamed at him, smile lighting up her entire face. “Oh my _god,_ thank you so much, seriously. I can’t even put into words how helpful this is, seriously. When are you free? I’m heading over to my apartment now to go shoot with some people, so you’re totally welcome to come now if you can! If not, like I said, you can come some other time.”

Really, he was free now. He was just heading home from his last class and all he had waiting for him at home was a full DVR and leftover pasta from last night.

“I can come now,” Cas said to her.

“Great! That’s absolutely great; you can just come with me. I hope you don’t mind walking? I don’t live far from campus so I don’t usually drive. Also, just curious, how do you feel about kissing guys? If you’re not okay with it that’s fine, but I think I know just who you’d do great with and I like to think I have pretty decent gaydar,” Charlie said with a wink.

Cas could feel the blush on his cheeks as he walked beside Charlie. “I’m gay, so it isn’t really a problem,” Cas responded.

“Oh, awesome! My friend Dean is coming today and I really think you two would go well together – is that weird? Oh well, this entire situation is kinda weird, I guess.”

“It is a bit odd, yes,” Cas responded with a chuckle.

“Wait – you didn’t tell me your name,” Charlie said, turning to Cas.

“My name is Castiel,” he spoke. He stuck his hand out for Charlie to shake.

She grinned at him. “Great to meet you, Cas.”

▫

It was only a ten minute walk until they reached Charlie’s apartment. Upon entering, Cas couldn’t help but notice all of the different pop culture things – DVDs, figurines, even replicas of swords on display.

Charlie must have noticed Cas looking around because she let out a laugh before speaking. “Yeah, sorry about all the weird stuff. I’m kind of a nerd, I guess.”

“It’s not weird,” Castiel replied quietly. “It’s actually quite interesting, I’m just not used to these kinds of things.”

Up against one of the walls, Castiel saw a camera on a tripod and a sheet hanging up. It would appear that was where they would be filming. He stood in the middle of the room and watched Charlie move around, playing with the camera and presumably making her living room a bit less messy.

“Dean should be here in a few minutes,” Charlie told him. “I texted him a few minutes before I talked to you.”

Castiel looked at her curiously. “You didn’t know I would say yes though.”

“True, I didn’t. But I had a good feeling about you for some reason. Clearly, I was right,” she said triumphantly.  Castiel gave a quiet laugh because while the situation might be odd, it was hard to be nervous around Charlie. She was bright and bubbly and he felt welcome and not at all awkward in her house, so that was a good sign.

She offered him a drink and they waited in her living room for Dean to arrive.

Just as she predicted, a few minutes later there was a knock at her door. She jumped up from her chair with a rushed, “That must be Dean!” and walked over to the door. She opened the door and even though he couldn’t see the person he could still here the deep rumble of, “Charlie, do I really have to do this?” coming from the doorway.

“Yes, Dean, you told me you would! I need as many people as I can get. And I’ll get you pie for helping. Now come on in and meet Castiel.”

“Fine,” Dean mumbled. “But only because pie.” Charlie turned and rolled her eyes, allowing Dean to step into the apartment. Castiel couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous about the fact that Dean seemed so vehemently against this, but he put those thoughts aside and stood up to introduce himself.

He turned towards the man who had walked inside and the greeting he had been about to say died on his tongue. The man standing in front of him was _ridiculously_ good looking. He had dark, sandy hair that looked positively _fluffy_ and bright green eyes. Dean had also stopped walking, eyes wide. They stared at each other for a moment, but Charlie didn’t seem to notice.

“Sorry that Dean’s a jerk, Castiel,” she said with a pointed glare at Dean. “He’s just being stupid, but don’t mind him.”

Cas swallowed and nodded before remembering he should probably speak.

“No, that’s entirely fine,” he said, voice broken and quiet. He cleared his through before continuing. “I’m Castiel. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dean.”

Dean seemed to finally come back to himself and Castiel couldn’t help hoping that Dean’s slight lapse wasn’t because he was disappointed in him.

“Yeah, hi, I’m Dean,” Dean murmured. He stuck his hand out to Cas and they shook.

“You can call me Cas, if you’d like.”

Dean couldn’t help the small smile that came on his face. “Yeah, that might be easier,” Dean replied quietly, a joking hilt to his voice. Castiel found himself immersed in Dean’s voice and realized he was smiling too.

Charlie casually cleared her throat and gestured to the sheet she had hanging up.

“If you want, we can get this over with and then you can get your pie, Dean,” she informed them.

The two men glanced at each other and then back and Charlie, nodding slightly. They moved to in front of the camera and mostly avoided looking at each other.

Castiel was suddenly struck with a crippling fear that this _wasn’t going to end well._ He could feel himself starting to freak out and did his best to calm himself down. Charlie was too busy tampering with the camera to notice, but Dean must have because Cas heard a quiet, “hey,” come from his mouth. Cas glanced up at the man in front of him.

“You okay? You seem nervous,” Dean spoke quietly. Castiel couldn’t help the huff he let out.

“I’ll be fine, this just isn’t something I would normally do,” he explained. He played with his hands, twiddling his fingers. To his surprise, Dean gave him a warm smile and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck.

“Me neither, really. Charlie somehow roped me into doing this. Don’t worry though – we’ll get this over with and then you can just head out, right? It’ll be over soon.”

For some reason unknown to Castiel, he felt his stomach drop a little when Dean said that. He wasn’t even sure why; he had known Dean for a whole five minutes. He couldn’t possibly be upset by what he was saying, so Castiel smiled at him and nodded.

“Yes, I suppose you’re right,” he murmured softly.

“Okay boys!” Charlie said, interrupting their conversation. “The camera is all set up. You two ready to do this?”

Dean and Cas both nodded their assent to her.

“Alright, good! Let’s get this show on the road, whenever you guys are ready go ahead.”

Castiel’s gaze turned back to Dean to find he was already looking at Cas. He glanced down at Dean’s lips to find him licking them, and Castiel swallowed in nervousness. Dean slowly took a step towards Cas and eventually Cas followed suit.

“So – just whenever?” Dean whispered, eyes still on Cas.

“Yeah, just go ahead. The camera is rolling.”

“Okay, then I guess we should just-?” Dean said, arms motioning between himself and Cas.

“Yes, I suppose we should,” Cas breathed. They took a few more steps closer to each other and eventually Castiel found his vision flooded with green. His eyes flickered down to Dean’s lips again and Castiel found himself thinking of just how badly he wanted to kiss them, and suddenly, he was.

Dean had inched forward and pressed his lips tenderly against Cas’. Castiel’s eyes fluttered shut and he felt Dean pulling away after a moment. Worry bubbled up in him, but before he had a chance to dwell on it, Dean was surging back in, their lips pressed together harder, more purposeful. Castiel felt a hand cupping his cheek and a strong arm wrapping around him and pulling him closer. His arms reached up and wrapped around Dean and suddenly the kiss was deeper, his lips parting and he felt a tongue teasing at his bottom lip.

A tongue slipped into Cas’ mouth and he poured himself more into the kiss, teeth nipping at Dean’s lips. The kiss lasted like that for a few moments longer until eventually they both needed to breath. They pulled apart and were just staring at each other, their breathing slightly labored. Suddenly, Cas was all too aware of the camera and he felt a blush gracing his cheeks. Dean huffed a short laugh, and one of his hands reached up to brush against Cas’ warm face.

“You’re cute when you blush,” Dean whispered, his voice quiet and delicate in the open room. Castiel blushed deeper and turned his face slightly away from Dean, embarrassed but smiling nonetheless.

“Wow, okay, that was pretty great,” Charlie said excitedly, successfully shattering the moment between the two men. They looked back over to Charlie and stepped away from each other.

“So, we’re good?” Dean said, voice sounding a bit hoarse.

“Yeah, I think so. Thank you so much for the help, Cas, and you too, Dean, even though I forced you to be here.”

Dean laughed quietly. “No problem, Charlie. You did bribe me with baked goods,” he said with a wink.

And then Castiel remembered that this wasn’t real. This wasn’t a _real_ first kiss he was having – this was something for a video some stranger he had just met was shooting and it likely didn’t mean anything to Dean. Not to mention, it shouldn’t mean anything to _him._ This was just a way to pass the time and nothing more.

Still though, Cas felt his heart sink at this realization and he quickly grabbed his coat from where he laid it over a chair and slipped it on.

“Of course, Charlie. I am glad I could be of assistance. I really should be going though,” Castiel said quickly.

“Yeah, no problem! It was really great to meet you. Here – take my number, maybe we can meet up sometime?” she said with a smile.

“That sounds lovely, Charlie. I’ll talk to you later, I suppose.” He turned to Dean and could have sworn he saw something close to sadness or disappointment flash onto Dean’s face. The look was soon gone and a somewhat forced-looking smile replaced it. “Goodbye, Dean. It was lovely meeting you as well.”

“Same to you, Cas,” Dean replied, his voice sounding far away. Cas nodded at the two of them and made his way toward the doorway and then back down and out of the apartment building.

Cas felt a tad stupid, because of _course_ this meant nothing; it had never meant any more. But the kiss he and Dean had shared had been intense and _fantastic_ and who can blame him for feeling that way?

He made it a few feet down the street before he heard the door to the building slamming open. He turned around and saw Dean rushing out and running up to Cas.

“Cas! Wait, just hold up a second,” Dean shouted to him. Castiel stood, waiting for Dean and was utterly confused as to why he was down here. Eventually, Dean reached him and seemed slightly out of breath from running. “Okay, fuck, I might sound entirely crazy here because I literally _just_ met you, but that was one of the greatest kisses I think I’ve had ever.”

Cas couldn’t help the smile that found its way onto his face, but he didn’t say anything and let Dean continue.

“And I really think it would be stupid if I just let you walk out of here without my phone number. So if you don’t mind,” Dean said, holding out his hand. Castiel just looked up at him, still smiling but dumbfounded. He couldn’t believe Dean had felt the same as he had, had rushed down here just to talk to him. He quickly pulled out his phone, handing it to Dean who saved his number as a contact. Dean then handed Castiel his phone and he repeated the action.

“There,” he said. “Now I can make sure to call you for a date, right?” Dean winked at him and Castiel felt a grin bloom on his face.

“Yes, you definitely can.”

“Actually, how about we go out now? We could go grab something to eat?” Dean asked hopefully.

Castiel playfully pretended to think about it for a moment. “Hmmm.. Yeah, I suppose we can,” but he guessed his facial expression gave him away because Dean was beaming at him.

“Great! Yeah, no, that’s great. Okay, yeah, my car is parked across the street, I could drive us to a diner.”

“A diner sounds lovely, Dean,” Castiel replied.

“I’m glad,” Dean said, still smiling at Cas.

Castiel had no idea what possessed him to say yes to Charlie, but _damn_ was he glad he did.

 


End file.
